You Don't Understand This Curse
by noshiro
Summary: Hanayuki has come to Tokyo to find and thank Kira. But, what else is she planning? What is this strange being always traveling with her? If she wants to help Kira so much, why is she assisting the Kira Investigation? What exactly is her relationship with L? And, more importantly, how did she come into the possession of a Death Note. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note. If I did L, Light, Matt, and Mello would have never died. Just become friends.

Claimer: I DO own my Oc's.

_The sound of rain droplets filled the night air, drowning out any noise coming from anywhere. It was obvious there was a lot, it was muffled unbelievably, but the exact contents were completely unknown. The raindrops kept anyone from seeing more than a foot in front of them. No matter how bad someone might have strained it would be for a lost cause. The only possible thing you'd see would be the ongoing rain. Not even the lights were able to shine through the heavy downfall._

_**"Yuki, you understand once you go you can't come back...right?"**_

_A child's voice penetrated the heavy rain, innocent and loving. But, there was an underlying evil. Through the little giggle given one would be able to hear the darkness in that small being. That young...thing..._

_**"If you go, no matter how much you cry, you'll never come back! It'll just be us! They'll refuse us if we come back! You know that, right?!"**_

_The child's voice took on a crazed sort of tone. If someone passed they'd be able to see only two objects: a young boy with shaggy black hair, a white tee, and blue jeans; a girl with two brown pigtails, a pretty blue dress, and a black shirt underneath. The two children were out of place, innocent in the large city. They'd strayed far from their home hours ago._

_**"Hey, Yuki...When we get there we'll be able to have all the candy we want! No one can tell us 'no' anymore!"**_

_The boy spread his arms out, as if to embrace the world. He spun a few times before placing his hands on the girls shoulders, giving her a small shake. That huge, crazed grin grew even larger as he pulled the girl into a tight hug._

_**"Yeah, it'll just be the two of us! Come on, the train is going to leave if we don't hurry...Do you understand, Yuki? We have to get going!"**_

_The boy gave one last giggle before leading the girl through the rain. They both laughed, stomping through the growing puddles and splashing at the people they passed. Of course, they received a few grunts of annoyance and distaste, a few people even muttered a couple of things about how terrible the upbringing of the kids were. But, the two didn't care. They held suitcases with all of their belongings, swinging them as they skipped along the sidewalk._

_About five minutes later the two arrived at the Shinjuku Station, immediately boarding the Ome Line. Since it was a little after one in the morning the line was pretty empty. That in itself was unusual but the kids figured it was because of the weather. Not many people would venture out into weathers this bad. Rain wasn't a problem in Japan, not until it obscured your vision completely, anyway._

_**"So, Yuki! When we get there we're gonna have lots of fun, right?! We're gonna solve all kinds of mysteries! It'll be just like in the books!"**_

"Yeah...right...Just like in the books..."

The rain assaulted the ground, covering all in its icy embrace. Amongst the many people rushing to get out of the downpour stood a teenage girl, her short brown hair covering her face as she tilted her head back to look at the sky. It was dark and clouded yet she felt as though it was nothing compared to how she felt on the inside.

A sigh slipped from her naturally pouty lips as she turned on her heel, tightening her grip on the book in her hand. As she walked she noticed heads turning to get better looks at her but she ignored them completely. Her eyes were instead transfixed on the ground in front of her. She coouldn't bear looking at anyone, especially not when there were annoying lights everywhere she looked. All she could do was wander the streets with her head down.

"Do you think we'll find him here?"

She spoke in a gentle voice, almost a breath, as she paced herself. Beside her, she felt the presence of someone walking alongside her. When she looked up she was greeted by a boy who looked maybe a year older than her with spiked black hair and fascinating black eyes. His eyes were wide and his skin was pale but the girl felt a strange attraction to him.

It wasn't until they came to a stop in an alley until she actually tried shaking her hair out a bit, sure not to get any water on the notebook in her hand. As her hair fell in place around her face she closed her eyes, tilting her head back to feel the few drops of rain that crept between the tall buildings she'd taken refuge between.

"I have a really good feeling about this...What about you?"

Her voice grew a little happier as she turned on her heel to look at the boy full on. Now that she had a full view she could see his baggy white t-shirt and loose blue jeans. Despite the fact he had no umbrella the boy remained perfectly dry.

His eyes, once fixated on the muddy ground, now turned to focus on the girl. He let out a deep sigh, lifting a hand to push back his hair and reveal a scar on his forehead.

"Should be...We've checked everywhere else..."

The girl let out a small squeal followed by a giggle. It started low but slowly grew until it resonated off of the alleywalls and echoed into her ears. She sounded like a madwoman, the girl realized. This caused her to immediately stop laughing, instead allowing her body to tremble.

"I'm happy..."

She leaned against the alleywall, shrouding her entire body in the shadow of the alley.

"I'm finally going to meet him...!"

A tremble shook her small, frail body as her body went limp.

"I just can't wait to meet him..."

She pushed her hair back a bit, her head still down and her eyes shut.

"To meet...Kira..."

She tilted her head up, allowing her red eyes to shine in the otherwise dark alley. Her smile had vanished long ago, now leaving the face of a young girl with those special eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note!

Claimer: I DO own my OC's

.Chapter 2: A New Guy

The Yagami household, usually calm and perfect, was now in an uproar. The family raced around the house, grabbing their jackets, shoes, umbrellas, etc., and rushing to gather at the door. At this point they were all out of breath, panting heavily as they looked into the downpour. The sun had long since set thus allowing the night to cast an eerie shadow over everything. It was even worse that it was raining.

Saiyu smiled brightly, looking into the downpour with a strange enthusiasm. "Hey, Mom...Do you think it'll be fun?"

The older woman sighed deeply, looking out into the rain with a lot less enthusiasm. Despite the fact she didn't want to, a part of her knew she had to. It was her job as the eldest female of the household. Now, whether or not she actually enjoyed it was a whole other story. As a matter of fact, she would hate what she had to do. Not only did she have to complete this small task, she also had to get home in time to complete dinner before it burned down the house...

Oh, what a hassle.

But she wasn't the only one thinking this. No, the only one that wasn't was the son of the household, Light Yagami. But, that wasn't very surprising if one really thought over the situation. He was by far the most nonchalant of the four and he was always glad to reach out to others.

With a deeo sigh Light opened his eyes, slipping his arms into his jacket and grasping his umbrella once again. "You guys can go around in the car. I'll scan the area and see if I can't find anything."

With a nod to everyone he rushed out of the door and into the rain, sure to make sure no one got a chance to say anything to try to stop him. As Light got out of the house he took a deep breath, walking down the sidewalk and to the corner where he looked either way. Once determining no one had followed him he let out a deep breath, loosening his grip on the umbrella in his hand.

"Ryuuk, what exactly do you plan on doing?"

His eyes drifted to the right where he saw a rather tall and lanky being. Its mouth dominated fifty percent of it's face and thirty percent of the rest was given to its eyes and strange painting. His clothing was all black and skin tight with a rather gothic look to them. The thing that made it all worse was the sadistic smile on the creature's face.

It let out a small chuckle. "What do you mean, Light?"

The creature smirked a bit, tilting its head to the right and chuckling.

"This new person is your problem. Heh, I honestly didn't even know of this person's existance until a few hours ago."

The creature called Ryuuk shrugged half-heartedly, lifting its hands palm-up.

Light clicked his tongue, tightening his grip on the item protecting him from the rain before turning to look at Ryuuk with wide eyes. "You're waiting to tell me this now?! If you'd sensed this guy earlier why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Light's anger seeped into his voice, giving it a maniacal tone.

He immediately twitched, calming himself down and looking around again. Good, there was no one around.

With a sigh Light turned to look at the weird being. "I get it...Even if you'd sensed his presence earlier you wouldn't have told me, would you?"

"Probably not. Actually, no...I wouldn't have..."

Ryuuk immediately answered, cocking his hide to the side a bit and holding a finger up to his lips.

Light clenched his teeth, balling his free hand into a fist before shaking his head. _No, it's no point. This Shinigami wouldn't tell me anything that can help me...He won't tell me anything that would benefit me...This idiot only does things to keep him interested..._Light sighed once again, shaking his head before crossing the street and looking either way. If he saw the guy he'd be sure to confront him. Whether or not it was aggressively was completely up to this guy.

"Kekeke..."

Light looked out the corner of his eyes upon hearing the strange laugh of the being following him. Something was going on. That creep only laughed when Light had assumed something incorrectly. Either that or when he knew whatever Light wanted was just out of his grasp. Whether that was metaphorically or literally this time, Light wasn't quite sure.

There was only more stress as the teenager walked down the block.

"Are all Shinigami like you or are you just the failure of the bunch?"

Although it was spoken with some joking manner Light was quite serious. Of all the Shinigami in the world this one just had to drop its notebook in front of him. Why couldn't it have been Rem? She seemed to tell Misa everything. Light couldn't help but think it was more than just because she was all adorable.

Ryuuk chuckled. "Not sure...Think you lucked out with me..." And as if to make it seem like he actually cared he gave an attempt at a hearted smile. It was a fail, but it was still an attempt...Kind of...Or as long as the teenager knew anyways...

They walked up about three more blocks before Light's cell rang. He stopped on the sidewalk, pulling the device out of his pocket and looking at the number. _Withheld..._Light blinked in slight confusion, no one ever called him from hidden numbers. Well, no one but Misa, that is...And she was ordered not to call without his permission.

Light was thoroughly confused.

He flipped open the phone holding it to his ear and clearing his throat. "Hello?" He made sure to disguise his voice. He never knew who could be on the other end. If it was someone from the Task Force it could be a bad thing...If they'd managed to track the calls made to Mias's phone and link the time's he'd be screwed...And he knew it, too...

"Hello, Light? This is L."

That annoying voice made Light want to hang up. All of that worry for this panda-boy? What a joke! Light would be sure to get the number from L at some point...He wasn't sure he'd be able to undergo another close call...Even more so with Misa and whatnot...Ugh! This was some serious stress! It was a good thing light was dedicated to becoming the god of the new world...

Light had to keep his mind focused.

"Uh, yeah...What's going on?"

And there goes the innocent voice. Light had to be sure to lock Kira away deep inside of him. If he was to ever escape at a time like this everything would be over for Light. The world would continue with its hideous, darkness, and he'd be sentenced to death. That's all that could happen to him. Luckily, Light would never have to worry about letting anything slip that he was really Kira.

L made a strange sound. "Nothing much...But there's a new guy joining the Task Force...Your father is already aware...I want you to come down here and meet them...Oh and he thinks your name is Y...He also believes your father is X so please address him as such..."

Without another word L hung up, leaving Light standing in the middle of the sidewalk with a blank look. There was a new girl? Why was he given such a stupid alias? And didn't his father already have one? Moreover why were they using aliases? If she was joining the Task Force than wouldn't it be better for them to use each other's real names? Or at least more things than just letters? What exactly was L planning?

Light growled, snapping his phone shut and shoving it in his pocket. As Kira, he would want to meet this guy but give him the cold shoulder. All he would have to do would be to get Misa to see this person so she could kill him, anyways. That would be simple enough, he figured. Besides, he could just pick her up on the way and say they ran into each other which, since it involved Misa, would be pretty believable.

But, as Light Yagami he'd want to meet this guy to catch Kira. If he was smart enough to become a part of the Task Force it would be obvious that there would be a lot he could offer on Kira. But, on the same token, Light would have to be nice to him to get this guy to spill this information. It wouldn't be as easy as it would with Misa but he would have to give it a shot.

_No...That's what L wants me to do..._

Light shook his head, thinking it through. If he was too nice to this guy it would seem like he's trying to get close and see who he really trusts. And, if they started spending too much time, it would make it obvious that Light was Kira. It was alreayd bad enough L suspected him...

_Ugh! How am I supposed to handle this? Was this your plan all along, L? _

Light took a deep breath, shaking his head as he started walking. The rain had let up a bit so he was now able to think more clearly. He would meet this guy and be a mutual friend, only talking to him when he was with the Task Force. If it seemed as though L was suspecting something he'd be sure to spend (a little) more time with this guy...But whatever they talked about would have to vary. If they only talked about the Kira case it would make things seem kind of suspicious...

It was official, Light was going to "befriend" this new guy. Heh, if he was lucky this guy would help get the suspicion off of him.

It took all of ten minutes for the teenager to arrive at Task Force Headquarters where he saw his dad's car waiting out front. Light was sure he'd dropped off Sayu and his mother at the house before coming here so he wouldn't have to sneak in. As he walked through the front doors Light was caught off guard by the group of people huddled together. They were muttering about something and all seemed to be in a frenzy. Light was surprised when he saw his dad, like the others, screaming and trying to move in on something. Not only was his dad there but there was also L, Aizawa, Matsuda, and...

"Hm...?"

Light stepped towards the group, gaining all of their attention. A strange, dead quiet filled the room with the exception of what sounded like dripping water. As Light got closer he was shocked to see a guy very similar to himself. He noticed the boy's hair was a longer, wilder version of his own; the boy's blue eyes, although they were almost clear, seemed to have a strange sense to them; and the boy seemed to have a frail build yet Light could see the muscles. They weren't very big but they seemed to be enough for the boy to hold his own.

All in all, this guy looked to be 15, maybe 16, years old. How had he managed to get into the Task Force?

Moreover, why was he drenched?

Looking over once again Light saw the guy was dripping wet. That was where the noise was coming from. And, even though it was just now pouring, the guy wore shorts and a black t-shirt. They seemed to fit perfectly with the black hat the guy wore but it was completely out of season. It was even worse when he looked at the guy's feet. They were bare and muddy, leading Light to believe he hadn't had any shows on at any point.

What was with this guy?

"Hm?"

The guy seemed to finally notice Light as he looked into his eyes. A strange feeling shot through the older teen as he was frozen in place. What was with this guy? He didn't seem human...That look was too intense...

It was then L intervened.

"Y...This is Masayoshi but, since that's a rather long name, we'll just call him M...M, this is the guy I was telling you about, Y..."

L introduced the two, beckoning towards them before turning. His hands were shoved in his pocket as he hunched over, pulling his right hand out quickly to start nibbling on his thumb. As he looked over a shoulder a ghost of a smirk was cast towards Light who, unsurprisingly, clicked his tongue in slight annoyance.

"Now, M...What do you think we should-"

"Call me Masa..."

All heads turned as a soft, gently, yet deep voice came from the center of the room. The one introduced as M was focused on the ground


End file.
